Finding love again
by Coolio
Summary: I know it's been a while, but here's the sequel to


FINDING LOVE AGAIN!  
  
Note: Once again, I don't own any of these characters, except for Wanda, Duckling, Wanda Rainbow and Ricki Ocean and Franklina Areatha (These are rip-offs of Areatha Franklin and Ricki Lake, but hey, I didn't want to use their names, so bear with me. Oh, and the song "Gratitude" is a rip-off of "Respect"). As for, the rest of these characters they're all property of Disney, please read and review this.  
  
It's been two years since Negaduck got shot, since that time he has fallen in love with Wanda Rainbow (the nurse that took care of him since his accident, the one that looks similar to his late wife). His daughter, Duckling, is 14 now and Darkwing Duck and Negaduck are still enemies:  
  
"Would you like me to help you with that, honey?" Negaduck asked Wanda, his girlfriend, "no, that's okay babe, I got it," she answered back, then she got back at putting the groceries away, Negaduck gave her a kiss and went in to the living room.  
  
There, Negaduck found Duckling and Gosalyn listening to The Squad, "the most coolest, baddest rock band alive." "Take it up to your room, Ducker, Daddy has some thinking to do!" Duckling and Gosalyn did what they were told and went up to Duckling's room. Duckling and Gosalyn have become the best of friends and even though Negaduck and Darkwing Duck were enemies, they both agreed to not influence their daughters. Gosalyn was sleeping over at their house that night. Negaduck had a very good reason for wanting to be alone.  
  
Negaduck and Wanda have been together for two years and Negaduck wanted more than nothing, but to marry her. "I don't know," Negaduck thought to himself, as he looked at a family picture from the past, " I love Wanda more than any other woman, but Wanda hasn't been dead very long, I don't know if it's time to move on or what!" That night, they went to the "Chow Down" restaurant for dinner, when they got home, Duckling and Gosalyn went straight to bed. Wanda and Negaduck stayed down in the living room to watch the movie, "While you were napping."  
  
During the movie, Wanda noticed that Negaduck was acting a little depressed, she took a sip of her coffee and leaned his way. "Baby," she started, sitting in his lap, "what's wrong?" "Nothing," Negaduck said with a sigh, then he turned away to look at the family picture again. The next morning, Wanda decided to call Negaduck to just talk, Negaduck said that he was on the phone with someone else and had to put her on hold. At one point, Negaduck was so in to what he was talking to the other person about, he accidentally pressed the hold button on Wanda and she heard everything that Negaduck was saying to the other person, she found out that it was a florist.  
  
"One more thing," she heard Negaduck said, "could you make them tulips? Those are her favorite flowers." "Sure, thing," the florist replied back, "you must really be in love with this girl, huh?" "You bet," Negaduck answered back, "she's one of the most important people in my life, she always will be!" Wanda couldn't believe what she heard, the flowers couldn't be for her, she was highly allergic to tulips and Negaduck knew it, all of a sudden, she heard Negaduck mention, "another woman," at this moment, she hung up the phone and started to cry. After Negaduck hung up with the florist, he turned back to Wanda's line, "Sorry that took so long, babe," Negaduck started, then all of a sudden, he noticed that nobody was on the other line. Negaduck looked at the phone with confusment for a few minutes, and then he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up to see Darkwing Duck.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Gosalyn cried, as she ran past Negaduck and hopped in the side car of the Ratcatcher, "See ya, Duckling!" Gosalyn called with a wave. "Bye," Duckling called back from the top stair, Negaduck and Darkwing gave each other a quick good-bye and Darkwing left. The next morning, Wanda was sitting at home, watching "The Ricki Ocean Show," when all of a sudden she heard someone singing, the song was so beautiful, Wanda followed the voice out to her backyard. Wanda stood on the patio and stared at a beautiful woman, Wanda couldn't believe how lovely the woman was, and she also couldn't believe how much the woman looked like her. The woman wore an ankle length violet dress, violet high heels and a violet hair band in her raven colored hair, she had big, bright violet eyes and big, thick eye lashes. Wanda looked everything like the woman, only everything the woman had that was violet, Wanda's was blue and Wanda wore a bow in her hair. The woman was playing around with some tulips, this surprised Wanda, because Wanda was allergic to tulips and she never grew them in her flowerbed. The woman noticed Wanda staring at her and stood up.  
  
The woman walked toward Wanda and said, "Hi, Wanda." "Uh, hi," was all Wanda could say, "I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing in my backyard?" The woman smiled at Wanda and said, "I'm glad you asked that Wanda, you see, I'm that other woman you heard Negaduck talking about." At this point, Wanda became very annoyed, "what do you think you're doing with my man?" Wanda said, coldly. The woman looked at her with tender eyes, "I know what you're thinking Wanda, but you're wrong. I want you and Negaduck to be together, he has you now, you have to show him that, tell him that I will always love him, but he needs to move on now." Wanda thought about this for a moment, than said calmly, "Are you sure about this?" "Sure as I'll ever be," the woman replied, "he's yours now, I just have one request, tell him that I will always love and watch over him and Duckling, always!" "Alright," Wanda said, "I will, do you want me to tell him you stopped by, just give me your name." The woman looked at Wanda for a moment, then timidly asked, "can you tell him, Wanda stopped by?" Wanda's eyes grew wide; "Did you say your name's Wanda?" The woman nodded. "That's my name too!" "I know," was all the woman said.  
  
At this point, Negaduck came through the glass door, "Hi honey, I was just wondering why you hung up?" "Oh, hi Negs, I was just talking to-," all of a sudden, Wanda turned around, but the woman wasn't there, she then turned back to Negaduck in confusment. "You were talking to who?" Negaduck asked. All of a sudden, Wanda remembered something, " I'll tell you whom I was talking to, I was talking to your "other woman!" Wanda scolded. "Other woman," Negaduck asked, "what other woman?"  
  
"You know, your other woman, your other "Wanda?" "Other Wanda, girl the only other Wanda I ever known was, was." all of a sudden, Negaduck paused and took a long gulp, "was my late wife." Wanda grew kind of angry with him, "Don't lie to me Negaduck, I hate to bring up bad memories, but your wife is dead, there is no way she could be the one I saw!" At this point, Negaduck stomped back in to house, shutting the door loudly behind him.  
  
Wanda felt remorse for what she just said and followed Negaduck inside. She found Negaduck looking at a wallet size family picture, "She was gorgeous, wasn't she?" Negaduck asked her as she came up behind him. Wanda took the picture from Negaduck's hand and her jaw dropped, there, in the picture, was the woman Wanda saw. "Negaduck," she squeaked, "that's the woman that was in my backyard!" Negaduck came over next to her, looked at her with a puzzled look, felt her forehead and sat her down in a chair.  
  
"Uh, honey," Negaduck said, sweetly, "I think your coming down with something, maybe you should take it easy on the rose-scented body wash, I think the smell's causing you to hallucinate." Wanda looked at him and said, "Negaduck, I threw that away a month ago, that couldn't be it, besides I'm sure that that's the woman that I saw." At this point, Negaduck took the picture from Wanda's hand and for the first time in her life, Wanda saw Negaduck cry. "You really were in love with her, weren't you?" Wanda said, putting a compassionate hand on Negaduck's back. "She's the most greatest woman I ever met, except you," Negaduck said, looking up at Wanda, then he returned to the smiling face of his late wife, "I remember everything about her, her perfume, her kindness. The two things I remember about her the most, though, are her voice and her hair. I remember her favorite shampoo fragrance, "peaches and cream" and her voice; she had the voice of an angel, especially when she sang. That's how I met her, The Fearsome Five decided to take a night off from robbing banks and stuff and we decided to go to a bar. Will, she came on stage (it was karaoke night and she was singing, "Gratitude," by Franklina Arethra) and I guess my jaw just dropped, my mouth became dry and my mind went blank, she was so beautiful, I just had to try to ask her out. So, when she finished, I got up and went over to her, to my surprise she said that she would have dinner with me and pretty soon we got engaged and married. Geez, I was so in love with her, I still am." Negduck said, tears in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Negaduck looked up at the clock, "oh my gosh, I better be getting back. I may be the boss, but I feel that I should have the same lunch hours as the rest of the employees, plus, I have to pick up Duckling from school soon, see ya, babe." He gave Wanda a kiss and started heading out the door; Wanda caught him before he left. "Negaduck," she started to say, patiently, "I have to ask you something, why did you order tulips for your late wife?" Negaduck looked at her with soft eyes and replied, "You see, sweetheart, Saturday is the 2nd anniversary of my wife's death." After a long pause, Negaduck said a quick good-bye and hurried out the door. Wanda took a deep sigh and slumped back in the chair.  
  
A few nights after, Negaduck was feeling very depressed, it was 3 a.m. and he couldn't get to sleep, so he decided to go to the only place he felt he could get some comfort, The St. Canard Church. Negaduck slowly stepped in to the church and there, he started to pray. "Lord, help me, I've been having problems lately. I want to marry Wanda, I love her with all my heart and I want Duckling to have a mother figure again, but it's only been two years since my wife died. Please, tell me the right thing to do, please? Amen." With this, Negaduck got up from his knees and slanted back in to a bench. A little bit later, though, he heard the most beautiful singing he ever heard, in his life.  
  
He immediately recognized the voice, jumped to his feet and started running down the hall. At the end, he saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on, his eyes widened and he could barley believe his eyes. "Wanda?" He asked. The woman slowly turned around and stared at Negaduck with a gentle face, "Hey Negs, honey." "Oh my gosh, Wanda, is it rea- really you?" "Yes," the woman replied, sweet tears in her eyes, "it's really me," she continued, making her way slowly towards Negaduck, sobbing. "Oh, Darling," Negaduck said, gently rubbing her face with his hand, "I miss you so much." "I know," Wanda replied, gently moving Negaduck's hand from her face, "But, baby, there's something very important I have to talk to you about." Negaduck waited, patiently, for her to speak.  
  
"Honey, I know you love Wanda, and I think you should marry her!" "Bu-," Negaduck started, Wanda stopped him, gently pressing her finger to his lips. "Baby, it's the right thing to do. You need a companion and helper and Duckling needs a female role model, you should listen to your heart and marry her." "Honey, are you sure? I don't want to forget you," Negaduck replied. "Sweetheart, I know you and I'll know you'll never forget me, but I also know that you need a romantic partner in your life again and that's why I think you should marry her!" Wanda replied, with a hard gulp.  
  
"Honey, are you sure?" Negaduck asked her again. "Sure, I'm sure," Wanda replied. "Will, alright," Negduck said, "if you say I should." Wanda touched his face, gently, and responded, "if you say you should." Negaduck stood there, concentrating for a moment, then he heard Wanda say, "Negaduck, I also think that you should start again with a clean slate, I believe you should start it over again with Darkwing Duck." Negaduck's jaw dropped, "Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked, in a surprised voice. "You heard me," Wanda replied, seriously, "I believe you should start over with Darkwing. Honey, he wants to be your friend and I know that you want to be his friend too, you're just hiding it. Talk to him, get to know him, I bet you both have a lot in common," she paused for a moment, then said in a calm voice, "Baby, talk to him about parenting, talk to Morgana too, I understand that they' re married now. I also know that Morgana is a very good mother to Goslyn." Negaduck looked at her for a moment, then said, "You're not saying I'm a bad parent, are you?" "Oh, no," Wanda replied, quickly, "all I'm saying is, Duckling is a teenager now and she's a girl, I just want to tell you some stuff." Negaduck listened, patiently.  
  
"Alright, here we go: (1) If she ask you one of those personal questions you don't know the answer to, that parenting book is hidden in the upstairs closet. (2) Even though pizza has cheese and meat on it, it's not okay to let her have 3 servings a day and (3) When ever a guy walks her home, don't tell him your gonna go all kung-fu like on his tail!" "Alright," Negaduck said. Then Wanda decided to reassure him again, "Honey, you're raising Duckling up great, but I still believe that you and Wanda should talk to Darkwing and Morgana; remember, Duckling is Wanda's first child." "Alright," Negaduck replied, "but I have one more question," Wanda waited, patiently, "What are you, I mean or you a ghost? What?" Wanda took a deep breath and gently replied, "Will, Negaduck, I'll answer that with something you always say about me. You always say, I sung like an angel."  
  
At this point, Negaduck grabbed her, squeezed her tightly and they both shared the most passionate, romantic kiss the world has ever seen, their lips didn't let go of each other for exactly 25 minutes. All of a sudden, a sharp wind blew and a mysterious open window came in to view from behind. Wanda suddenly turned toward Negaduck and announced that it was time for her to go back. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Negaduck asked. Wanda whispered back, "I going to where I can watch you until we're together again." At this point, Wanda and Negaduck gently let go of each other's faces. Wanda flew back towards the window and Negaduck gently whispered, "Good-bye, Wanda, I will see you again!" He stood there until Wanda and the window disappeared. A few minutes later, Negaduck checked his watch, it was 9:00 a.m. and Negaduck had a lot of things to do that day; he quickly sprinted out the front doors.  
  
About a year later, Negaduck and Wanda said their wedding vows. Right there, on Negaduck's side, believe or not, Darkwing was Negaduck's best man. At the reception, Negaduck and Darkwing shook hands; Darkwing and Negaduck were friends now.  
  
A few nights later, Duckling was sleeping peacefully in her bed, while her mother's angel was sitting in front of her, rubbing her hair softly and singing a beautiful lullaby.  
  
The End 


End file.
